1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooking stand and cooking stand assembly; more particularly the invention is concerned with a cooking stand which can be used in a fireplace, barbecue pit or the like, either indoors or outdoors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable grills are known for outdoor cooking particularly for charcoal cooking; grills have also been proposed for use indoors in the confines of a fireplace. Generally such grills have been used either for outdoor cooking or indoor cooking.
There has thus been a need for a versatile cooking assembly which can be used indoors or outdoors and which can be readily assembled and dismantled for storage or transport with a minimum of work.